The Quiet Snow Revise
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Keeping up the original story, The Quiet Snow. Yugi has an incurable disease that kills him. How will Yami cope? Slight Puzzleshipping at the end, Character Death.
1. Yugi's Proof of Life

Me: I wanted to do a rewrite of this story, but I WILL keep up the original  
IS: She was rewatching the animated version of Proof of Life/Soundless Voice  
Me: ;_; You just realize things you never realized before or younotice things you never noticed before ;_;  
IS: Stop your blubbering!  
Me: Shut up, heartless monster

* * *

Yugi looked longingly out the window. He knew that he was going to die sooner or later from the disease he had. He just wished he could leave something behind when he died.

Something that says he lived.

A proof of his life.

It was Christmas vacation for his and Yami's school, Domino High, so you would think Yugi would be happy Well, he was.

Sort of. He sighed. "I really don't want to sing a sad song right now. Right now, all I want is to laugh together with you, Yami. Sing together with you. I just want to sing...a kind, happy song" Yugi said to himself. He suddenly gasped.

"Yami! Yami, hurry!" he cried out. Yami came rushing into the room.

"What's wrong?!" he asked frantically.

"Look outside! It's snowing again!" Yugi said, looking out the window again. Yami started chuckling. His aibou had almost given him a heart attack over snow.

"Aibou, I'm going to go and make us some hot chocolate, okay?" Yami said.

"But then, we won't be able to have any when we come in from playing in the snow!" Yugi pouted.

"I'll treat this day as a special one" Yami said.

"Okay! When we're done, can we go outside and play?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Of course" Yami said. Yugi smiled happily, and Yami went into the kitchen. He sighed. Yugi had an uncurable disease, and he going to die from it. When Yami had taken him to the doctor, the doctor told him Yugi either had days or years left. And that had been only a couple days ago. Yami hoped that it wasn't the 'days' one. He hoped it was the 'years' one. When the water was heated enough, Yami poured it into the mugs and mixed in the mix. He took the two mugs out to the living room. Yugi was stil looking out the window.

"Aibou, here. Be careful, though." Yami said, placing one mug on the coffee table, and handing Yugi the other.

"Thanks Yam-" he broke off when the mug slipped through his fingers and crashed on the ground. Both his and Yami's eyes widened. "I...I! I'm so sorry, Yami! Here, I'll help you clean it up" Yugi said, starting to get off the couch.

"No no, Aibou. I got it" Yami said calmly, "Just stay on the couch"

Yugi nodded. "Okay" he said worridly.

Yami picked up the broken peices of ceramic and went to the kitchen. Tears dripped down his face.

"It's getting worse" he said softly to hiimself. He grabbed a dish towel and wiped his eyes with it. He went back to the room. He started cleaning up the hot, brown liquid off the floor.

*A few hours later*

Yami and Yugi were now outside plaaying. You might be wondering why, but Yami had promised Yugi that they would. And Yami loved Yugi, but just needed to right time to say it. Yami looked up from thinking about what had happened, and got snow in his face.

"Got you!" Yugi giggled. Yami threw snow back at Yugi. Yugi giggled some more and dodged. Yami started chasing him. Yugi was just a few steps ahead of Yami, when it happened.

Yugi fell towards the ground. The last thing Yami heard was a soft, gentle "Arigato" from Yugi's lips.

'It's so dark, I can't see. I can't hear anything. I'm scared, it hurts. IT'S LONELY!' Yugi's last thoughts screamed. Everything was disappearing from Yugi's vision. The only thing that had yet to disappear was Yami's smile.

'No matter what. I'm always with you. Don't forget that. You're never alone' were Yugi's final thoughts. his eyes closed, and a small smile formed on his face.

Yugi was dead.

* * *

Me: BAM! Right in the feels!  
IS: It's short, but sad.  
Me: Next is Yami's Soundless Voice!  
IS: WE ARE KEEPING UP THE ORIGINAL STORY!  
Me: I just wanted to do a revise of this.


	2. Yami's Soundless Voice

Me: I'M ALWAYS WITH YOU! DON'T FORGET THAT! YOU'RE NEVER...alone...  
IS: Oh not this again!  
Me: I'm not lonely, you're here. You hold me close with your warm hands. even though I cannot hear anything, I can still understand you.  
IS: *rolls eyes* The hand you touched me with told me 'I love you'  
Me: I don't want to sing a sad song. Hey, I'm begging you, right now all I want  
IS: Is it sing together, with you!  
Me: I want to sing...A KIND SONG!  
IS: I want to dedicate it to you, a song of sorrowful parting. In the end I want to tell you...  
Me: ...Arigato...

* * *

Yami ran to Yugi's side.

"No...no...NO!" Yami exclaimed, holding Yugi's body close.

"Yugi...YUGI!" Yami yelled towards the sky. Tears started pouring down Yami's face. "Tell me if it hurts, tell me if it's lonely. What kind of place are you leaving to see? Where ever you're going, I cannot follow. Weren't the two of us, always together as one?" Yami asked. He held Yugi's body closer. He couldn't do anything but hold him as he disappeared. He was powerless to this, and he was a flipping Egyptian Pharaoh, Ra da** it!

"If wishes come true, then just once more, I'd like to here your voice, Little One" Yami sobbed softly.

Yami hated this. Yugi was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Yami found it hard to wrap his head around this fact. He hadn't even gotten to say 'I Love You' to Yugi! It wasn't fair! For Yami, the world seemed to have stopped. The snow that was softly coming down was piling around The two. The snow that landed on Yugi's face only made him look more innocent.

"You continue to grow cold, that voice that won't return. Cannot explain...this to me. Listen to my voice, laugh again!" Yami begged. His tears landed on Yugi's jacket, and dissolved into him.

"If wishes come true, then take away my voice, and give it to my beloved one please. I am all alone in a world with you and all that remains now is this moment of us togetehr...as you rot away" Yami sobbed. He gently moved some hair out of Yugi's face. He lightly kissed Yugi's lips.

"I was in love with you, but I couldn't even say it, I am locked out of a world with you for eternity. Even if I scream, It won't reach you, and your voice is no loger here..." Yami said softly.

Yami looked to the sky, squeezed his eyes shut, and screamed as loud as he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA" he screamed. Tears fell from his closed eyes.

"Hey, to the thickening snow, find some way to pile up forever. This soundless voice of mine, take it away...all of it...Make it white" Yami begged. He buried his face into Yugi's jacket and sobbed. As the time went on, the snow continued to pile up around them. After a few hours passed, Yami and Yugi were completely covered with snow, and Yami had froze to death.

*Epilogue*

When Yami opened his eyes, Yugi launched himself into Yami's arms.

"Yugi...? Yugi!" Yami exclamed, holding him tightly.

"I love you, Yami. I love you, too" Yugi said happily. Yami pulled away, and looked at Yugi.

"You do?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I also...missed you a lot." Yugi said softly. Yami held him tightly again.

The two finally kissed each other happily.

* * *

Me: BAM! Right in the feels, again!  
IS: Happy, but sad  
Me: I know!  
IS: Soooo. What now?  
Me: How about...In your hollow eyes  
IS: *nods* I saw a liquid...reflected.  
Me: The grey world seems to have stopped. As only the soft snow, comes down.  
IS: You continue to grow cold, that voice that won't return. Cannot explain...this to me.  
Me: Listen to my voice, laugh again. The tears dry up as you pass away, and dissolve into you.


End file.
